


A Daughter's Heart

by CaptainIronMaiden



Series: Hearts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Arrogant Thor, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Magic-Users, Metaphorical smothering, Protective Loki, Protective Sif, Protective Thor, Protective Warriors Three, Romance, Running Away, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronMaiden/pseuds/CaptainIronMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya Odindottir is the beloved Princess of Asgard. The youngest of King Odin and Queen Frigga’s children, she finds herself drowning in protection in her gilded world. Unable to discover herself, she runs from everything she's known in order to discover who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gilded Life

**Author's Note:**

> Freya is giving us a look at her gilded life and maybe...maybe it's not so perfect...
> 
> P.S. It goes without saying that I own nothing you recognize...too bad...lol

Sapphire blue eyes danced from stall to stall. Princess Freya, Odin’s youngest and only daughter, was in the marketplace. She smiled as children ran around, chasing each other or chasing chickens. There was a loud hum as her people spoke to the vendors, haggling and making purchases. She went to a jewelry stall and smiled at the shopkeeper, who bowed deeply. “Princess, it is an honor to have you at my stall.”

“Your jewels fascinate me,” Freya answered, smiling. She spied a broach and bit her lower lip. “May I see that?”

“Of course!” The shopkeeper picked up the broach and went to hand it to Freya when another larger hand intercepted.

“Thank you, kind sir, I shall hand it to my sister,” Thor rumbled, smiling.

“Prince Thor!” The Asgardian bowed again and Thor handed the broach to his sister, who looked at him with fond exasperation. “Thank you, brother,” she answered, pursing her lips.

Freya turned her eyes to the broach and smiled softly. It was small, about the length of half her index finger and as wide as two. It had a cameo in it of the palace. “How much?” she asked, looking at the man.

“Three gold coins,” he answered.

“Surely it must cost more than that, it’s a beautiful piece,” Freya argued.

“It is the royal di-”

Freya gave him a displeased look. “I do not wish for a discount. What is the full price?”

“Ten gold coins,” he answered hurriedly.

“Thank you,” she handed him the pieces, plus an additional two and winked at him before leaving with Thor at her side.

“I would have taken the discount,” Thor told his youngest sibling.

“And starved the poor man’s family?” Freya asked, raising an eyebrow. “Thor, we are blessed to live in the palace and not worry about where our next meal is coming from. Not many of these people are. They are our people and we must take care of them as if they were family.”

Thor looked down at her, surprise in his eyes. A kind smile split his face. “This is why our people love you. You care for them so,” he murmured, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

“It is our duty, is it not?” Freya replied.

“Sister, come look at this dress,” Loki called from another stall.

Freya walked over with Thor and her breath caught in her throat. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured. Her eyes slid down the purple gown and she looked at the shopkeeper. “How much is it?”

The shopkeeper smiled at her. “Fifteen gold coins,” she answered.

“No discount?” Freya asked.

The woman chuckled. “No discount, Princess.”

“Good, just the way I like it.” Freya beamed and paid the woman before vanishing the gown to her rooms for the ball that evening to celebrate the new Court Enchantress, Amora.

As they were making their way back, Freya bit her lower lip. “I am not sure I like the new Court Enchantress,” she confided to her brothers. “There is something about her that gives me strange feelings.”

“Are you sure it is not jealousy?” Thor chided, smirking.

Freya stopped and glowered at her brother. “I am not jealous of her! I could care less about being the Court Enchantress. Let her have the title! No, it is the way she acts around you, Thor. I cannot explain it but there is something I do not like.”

“Perhaps it is because Amora says that the sun rises and sets on Thor,” Loki replied.

“Now THAT is jealousy!” Thor proclaimed.

Loki and Freya both rolled their eyes. “We are not jealous of Amora!” they said at the same time.

That evening, Freya dressed in her gown with the help of her handmaidens. Her light golden blond hair was curled and allowed to hang down her back. She smiled at her reflection and left her rooms to join her family.

As per protocol, the royal family came in last and was seated at the head of the table. Odin was at the end with Frigga to his right and Thor to his left. Seated next to Thor was Loki and Freya sat next to her mother. The King stood and commanded attention as everyone else fell silent in the grand hall. “Tonight, we are here to celebrate the newly appointed Court Enchantress, Lady Amora. May your work always benefit Asgard.”

The enchantress, who was seated midway down the table, inclined her blond head and smiled guilelessly at the king. Odin sat down and with that, the feast began.

Freya made small talk with her mother and Lady Sif. She saw Amora sneaking glances at Thor as Sif did the same. She rolled her eyes. She loved her brother, but he was so arrogant sometimes! What on earth did these women seen in him?

Frigga caught her look and gave her a small smile, her eyes twinkling as if she knew what her daughter was thinking. Freya grinned and she and Frigga quietly laughed.

Thor saw them and grinned. “Something you wish to share Mother? Sister?”

Frigga and Freya looked at him. “No,” they answered at the same time. Thor pursed his lips and the two women went back to their small talk.

After the feast was cleared away, room was made for dancing. Thor nodded politely to the Enchantress and took his sister’s hand, leading her out onto the dance floor before she could accept another warrior’s hand. She looked at Thor. “You did that on purpose!”

“I did no such thing and I am insulted you think so!” he answered.

“You, Loki, and Father never let me dance with anyone aside from the three of you and the Warriors Three,” she pointed out.

“It is to protect you,” Thor answered simply.

“You mean keep me from marrying.”

“You are too young for marriage.”

“I am not! Mother was almost my age when she married Father.”

“Mother was older than you by at least fifty years!”

“She was not!”

“She was so!”

“Thor, she was not! I know because mother and I spoke of it recently! She was younger than I am now!”

“You are too stubborn for your own good.”

“That’s rich, coming from you!”

“Thor, Princess, now is not the time to argue,” Fandral chided in a sing-song voice as he swept by with a maiden.

“Shut up, Fandral!” they chorused. The blond warrior simply smiled at them and danced away.

“May I cut in?” Loki asked, smoothly, before trading partners with Thor. Thor laughed as he danced with Sif.

“Thank you, Loki, I knew you were my favorite brother,” she quipped, smiling.

Loki grinned and kissed her forehead. “How do you fair this evening?”

“Well, thank you, except Thor is keeping me from dancing from others,” she grumbled.

“Now dearest, you know we only want the best person for you,” Loki murmured.

“Thank goodness it is not Fandral. That philandering woman eater would never stay true to me,” Freya teased.

Loki snorted. “I should say not,” he agreed, “Fandral is an excellent warrior, but he likes woman too much.”

Freya laughed and let out a little shriek as Loki whipped her around in a circle before he and Odin smoothly changed partners, Frigga dancing with her son and Freya dancing with her father. “Are you having a good time, my dearest?” Odin asked, smiling.

“Yes, it’s a very nice ball,” Freya answered, beaming at her father.

Odin kissed his daughter’s forehead. “You are the very image of your mother at your age: just as beautiful and just as precious.”

Freya smiled softly. “Thank you, Father.”

“Think nothing of it.”

The song came to an end and a young warrior came up to Odin. “Your Majesty, may I have the pleasure of dancing with the Princess?” he bowed deeply to his king.

Odin studied the young warrior and nodded. “Yes, you may,” he answered. He gave the warrior Freya’s hand and the young Princess smiled as she danced with the warrior.

A fortnight later, Freya heaved a sigh, her thin shoulders sinking like the weight of the Nine Realms rested there. Her brothers and their friends Lady Sif and the Warriors Three – Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun – were standing around, scattered behind shelves as they attempted to hide from her. “You might as well come out. I know you are there,” she intoned, closing her books with a wave of her hand.

“Sister, you are far too cleaver,” her tall, blond brother, Thor, said, merrily coming from a shelf to her left.

Freya’s face contorted into one of annoyance. “Cleaver? No, smothered is more like it,” she snapped. She flicked her hand, banishing the books back to their places.

“Freya it is our duty,” Sif began but Freya cut her off.

“To smother me, Oh I’m sorry, I mean ‘protect’ me,” she fumed.

Freya stormed out of the gilded library, home to some of the most valued tomes in the Nine Realms. She went to her chambers and slammed the door shut behind her. She warded the door and went to her window. She looked out at the colorful gardens and their brilliant reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and blues blurred together as tears that felt as hot as a summer’s day pricked her eyes.

Freya couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without Lady Sif, one of the Warriors Three, or her brothers. Her hands clenched so hard her nails formed half moons in the soft flesh of her palms. Her magic lashed out and destroyed her rooms. Wood splintered, glass shattered. She grabbed her favorite pillow and screamed into it.

“Such rage, my dearest,” her mother’s voice, calm as ever, echoed in her rooms.

Freya’s head came up and Queen Frigga knelt next to her only daughter. It pained her so to see her upset, to see her eyes rimmed red from crying. She stroked the face so much like her own and pressed a mother’s kiss to her forehead. “Tell me what’s wrong, little dove,” she cooed softly.

Freya let out a sob and the words spilled from her lips. “I feel as if I am in a gilded cage, being smothered so much I cannot learn who I am! I know Father wishes to protect me, but I need to learn, to have my own adventures. I need to be curious and see what I can do, see whom I can become! I cannot do that here!”

Frigga’s sky blue eyes saddened. “So much sadness and pain in one so young,” she hugged her daughter close. “I shall speak to your father and see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Freya murmured.

Frigga left and Freya sat back against the wall. Her mother would not succeed in changing the Allfather’s mind and Freya would slowly die, piece by piece until she was hallow of soul.

Frigga glided down the halls of the palace, her jade green gown flowing around her figure. She reached Odin’s private study and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to allow her entrance.

“Enter,” his tenor voice called.

Frigga walked in and closed the door. She smiled as her husband stood, his greying dirty blond hair around her shoulders in gentle waves. “Frigga, my love, what brings you here?” he kissed her gently.

Tears filled her eyes and Odin’s face filled with concern. “Odin, I fear for our beloved Freya. She feels that she is unable to spread her wings and discover who she is meant to be. She feels that she is being smothered in a gilded cage. Odin we must lighten her protection, or her soul will die,” Frigga pleaded.

Odin gave her a sad look, his cerulean blue eye darkening. “I cannot, my love. I fear her kidnapping if we do.”

“Husband, we will lose her if we do not,” Frigga exclaimed, impassioned.

Odin shook his head. “I am sorry, but my decision is final.”

Freya confined herself to her rooms, her spirit dying. She attended meals and her studies, but her brothers and their friends could see something was wrong. Her hair grew lackluster, her eyes were dull, and her skin had taken on a sickly pale tone.

“Sister, why don’t we go for a ride,” Thor suggested one afternoon.

“No, thank you, Thor. I don’t much feel like it today,” she answered quietly.

“What about a stroll through the garden?” Loki offered. “The sunshine would do you well.”

“Thank you, but not today,” Freya answered dully.

“Princess, fresh air would do you well, you look so…” Fandral trailed off as the Princess’s sapphire blue eyes turned to him, anger filling them.

“So what?” she asked, her voice was dangerously calm. Her magic cackling around her was the only give away that she was beyond angry.

Fandral cleared his throat, clearly recognizing he was on thin ice. “Sad,” he answered nervously.

Freya snapped. “Perhaps you, too, would be sad if you were being smothered to death in a Hel-be-damned gilded CAGE!” she roared, tears sparkling in her eyes. “I can go NOWHERE WITHOUT SOMEONE WITH ME AT ALL TIMES! I AM SICK OF IT!” she ran back to her rooms and slammed the door closed, leaving her stunned brothers and friends behind. She slid to the floor, sobs racking her slender body as she buried her face in her knees.

Thor and Loki looked at each other, stunned. “Did you know she felt this way?” Thor asked, feeling like a young child again.

Loki shook his dark head. “No, I had no idea.” The brothers looked in the direction their sister had gone and felt saddened that they had failed her.

Freya could take it no longer. She snuck to the library and took out a variety of books before sneaking back to her rooms. She started combing books, looking for whatever she could she could find. She dared not think about anything concrete, lest Heimdall, the Gatekeeper, see her thoughts and warn her father.

Freya found what she was looking for, but gave no indication in her thoughts. She kept combing books and gathering information. For the first time in a while though, she felt alive.

Freya’s chance for escape came just a fortnight later. She slipped from the palace and knew that once she hid herself from Heimdall, he would alert her father. She cloaked herself and took off for the hidden pathway to Midgard. She dismounted from her hose and kissed her muzzle. “I am sorry Blaze, but I cannot bring you where I am going. She went into the cave at the base of the Citadel and felt the magic tingling around her.

Freya’s sun-kissed, light golden blond hair was pulled back in a braid for travel to Midgard. . She looked back at the citadel, at the palace and knew one day she would see it again, but she had to take this chance. She had to find herself. She launched herself at the hidden pathway and vanished with nary a whisper.

Heimdall sounded the alarm as soon as the Princess vanished from his sight. He waited patiently as King Odin, Princes Thor and Loki, and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three arrived at the observatory. “The princess has vanished from my sight,” he said without preamble. “I know not where she has gone.”

King Odin spun to face his sons and his best warriors. “Find her,” he commanded, a frantic look entering his eye.

They searched Asgard as Heimdall searched the Nine Realms, scouring for hide or hair of the Princess Freya. At daybreak, Odin was forced to admit defeat and the seven of them trudged back to the palace.

Frigga was waiting for them, fear gripping her body like unbreakable binds. When she saw their faces, her hand flew to her mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her heartbroken, disappointed eyes on her husband. “I warned you. I warned you we would lose her if you continued to trap her, but your stubborn pride wouldn’t permit you to give an inch. Now our daughter has runaway to Norns know where! She hid herself away from us and now we won’t know anything about her until she either decides to show herself or she dies!” Frigga went into the palace and shut herself away in her daughter’s chambers.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya goes to Hogwarts!

Eleven Midgardian years later: September 1, 1987

Freya Myrddin pushed her trolley through the barrier, her parents Geoffrey and Morgana Myrddin beside her. Her sapphire eyes widened when she saw the scarlet steam engine for the first time. “Mum, it’s amazing!” she gasped.

Geoffrey smiled indulgently at his daughter, stroking her braided, light golden blond hair. “Darling Freya, we need you to remember that people will want to be friends with you because of who your family is, but you must sort out for yourself who the right people to be friends with are. Blood status does not matter. What matters is the strength of their character.”

Freya nodded seriously. “Yes, Papa.” Geoffrey smiled and got his daughter’s trunk onto the train.

“Have a good year and remember to write us to let us know what house you got sorted into,” her mother stated, hugging her daughter tightly.

“I will, Mum,” Freya replied, smiling.

The eleven year old got onto the train and found an empty compartment. She sat down and looked out the window at the platform as parents and students clustered near the train. She saw a boy about her age with black hair and laughing silver eyes. He was standing with a severe looking woman and a man who looked as if he had other things he wanted to be doing. The severe woman’s face pinched when she saw muggleborn children getting on the train.

Freya sighed. She had been on Midgard for eleven years and her Midgardian parents had allowed her to move as she liked, within reason. She felt free for the first time in her life and enjoyed every minute of it, but she missed her family. Sometimes she thought about taking off the spell that hid her from Heimdall, but it was too soon. They would drag her back and her soul would surely die. They wouldn’t leave her alone in case she ran away again. That was something she could not risk.

Freya was brought out of her thoughts by her compartment door opening. Her head whipped around and she saw a girl with waist length hair that was of the same shade as the purest of rubies. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald that reminded her very much of Loki. “Hello,” Freya greeted quietly.

The girl bit her lower lip. Her eyes were red-rimmed, as if she had been crying. “Hello…may I sit here?” she asked.

“Of course you may!” Freya smiled and the girl took the seat across from her. “I’m Freya Myrddin.” She held out her hand for a handshake.

The redhead smiled. “Lily Evans,” she answered, slipping her fair skinned hand into Freya’s own ivory toned hand.

Freya beamed. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” she giggled. Lily beamed and the two girls fell into conversation about their new subjects.

They were halfway through their train ride when their compartment door opened and the boy Freya had seen on the London platform was standing there with three other boys. “Hello girls,” he greeted, beaming. “My name is Sirius Black and these are my mates James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.”

“Freya Myrddin,” she answered.

“Lily Evans,” Lily replied, smiling at the four boys.

“Myrddin?” Remus inquired. “Isn’t that the last name of the family descended from Merlin?” James, Sirius, and Peter’s heads whipped around to face Freya.

“Yes it is,” she answered simply.

“That’s cool. Mind if we join you?” Lily and Freya looked at each other before shrugging. The boys grinned and took seats on either side.

The train had just gotten up to speed, the green English countryside passing them by, when the door to their compartment was thrown open. A teenager with long, platinum blond hair stood there, looking at them through narrowed, ice blue eyes. “Is this the compartment of Freya Myrddin?” he asked haughtily.

“Depends on who’s asking,” she answered coolly.

His eyes landed on her. “I am Lucius Malfoy and I have come to offer you seating with my friends and myself. A young lady of your stature should be sitting with the right people.”

“Someone’s got a stick shoved up their arse,” James muttered.

Lucius’s eyes flashed. “Why you insolent, little-”

“That is quite enough,” Freya commanded, getting to her feet. Her sapphire blue eyes crackled with power and she allowed some of her authority as an Odindottir to leak into her voice. “I suggest you leave. I am, after all, just a first year, and I feel as though I am right where I am meant to be. If you do not like that, then you do not have to stay. Good day, sir.”

Lucius scowled. “I see you have chosen where to ally yourself. It’s a shame, for someone as pureblooded as you are.”

Her eyes narrowed as she slowly stalked toward him. Lucius had the good sense to feel mildly afraid of the power leaking off the eleven year old. “I will tell you the same thing my father told me: blood status does not matter. It is who they are on the inside that counts. I can see perfectly well what your character is like and I want no part of it!” She slammed the compartment door shut and closed the blinds.

Freya reclaimed her seat and blinked when she saw her friends staring at her. “Remind me not to make you mad at me,” Sirius said, awe in his voice.

Freya blushed. “Oh hush!” She flicked a napkin at him and he flicked a piece of his pumpkin pasty at her. She shrieked and dove on him, her fingers dancing along his ribs. He was howling with laughter. “Say Mercy!”

“Please…hahahaha…stop…hahahahaha…mercy!” Sirius howled, squirming to get away from her fingers.

Freya continued tickling him for a little while and then quit. “Don’t flick food at me again.”

“Never,” Sirius promised, his eyes wide and innocent.

“You are a liar, Mr. Black…but I can appreciate a good prankster,” she winked and Sirius beamed.

“Bless me, Odin, a lady after my own heart!” he proclaimed.

Freya laughed and they fell into an easy banter for the rest of the trip. 

It was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, just down the hill from Hogwarts. Freya and Lily had changed into their uniforms an hour ago and were now making their way over to a man with wild black hair and a scraggly beard. “Firs’ years! Firs’ years to me!” he bellowed over the crowds of students.

Freya walked over with Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter and stood with the other first years. Once they were all gathered, they went toward the Black Lake. “No more ‘an four to a boat!” Hagrid told them.

Freya and Lily got into a boat with two other girls, Marlene McDougal from Scotland and Hannah Kelley from Ireland. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were in a boat together. When all the first years were settled in, the boats surged forward on Hagrid’s command. They rounded the bend and caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts, Freya couldn’t help but think that it nearly rivaled the palace in Asgard.

The grey, stone castle rose toward the heavens, torches lighting the windows and towers, of which there were four. “This is amazing,” Lily whispered, awed.

“It is,” Freya agreed quietly, smiling a little. This was going to be her new home for the next seven years.

The boats came to a stop at a large dock and the first years climbed out. Hagrid led them up through a stone archway, up to a set of grand double doors. He knocked and the doors swung open, revealing a stern witch wearing an emerald green cloak with her black hair tied back in a bun. On her head she wore a black pointed cap. “The firs’ years Professor McGonagall,” he reported.

“Thank you, Hagrid.” She declined her head and he left the first years in her hands. She led them into the entrance hall and their eyes zipped around before she cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her. “I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are four houses, into one of which you will be sorted. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, you house will be like your family. Good behavior will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. I am going to see if they’re ready, best smarten yourselves up.” She turned on her heel and went into the Great Hall. They could hear hundreds of voices chattering away when the doors opened.

“Rey, you don’t think we have to perform spells do you?!” Lily asked, frantic.

“Lils, relax, we’re first years, we may have read the textbooks, but we don’t know any spells to cast. I’m sure it’s most likely based on personality,” Freya assured her friend.

“You think so?” Lily was looking cautiously relieved.

“I heard we had to fight a troll,” Sirius piped up.

Freya sent him a glare when Lily squeaked. “Sirius, do shut up and don’t be daft! Trolls are dangerous! There’s no way they would send first years up against a troll, and if they tried, I would leave Hogwarts instantly and go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France.”

Sirius’s silver eyes narrowed. “I’m not daft!”

“You are if you think we’re going to fighting a troll!” Freya answered, glowering.

Freya spun on her heel and faced the doors that led to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall came back through and paused in front of the new students. Her sharp eyes glanced over every one of them before nodding. “They’re ready for you. Follow me.”

Freya let out a calming breath as they were led into the Great Hall. There were four long tables running the length of the hallway. Over each, there was a banner displaying the house crest. The eyes of the older students were on them and Freya couldn’t help but wonder in which house she would be placed. They came to a stop in front of a stool with a Hat on it. Freya’s eyebrows knit together. Then the stitching opened and it began to sing.

Once the song was finished, Professor McGonagall unfurled a scroll and called the first name. A girl with sandy blond hair and big green eyes took a seat. After some deliberation…“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The blond went and happily joined her table. They made their way through the A’s and then the B’s came up. Professor McGonagall looked up from her scroll. “Black, Sirius.”

Sirius strolled up to the stool and hopped on. The hat was placed on his head and barely thirty seconds later, it called out, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Sirius grinned and went over to join his new house.

“Evans, Lily!”

Lily made her way up and sat on the stool. Freya could see a bead of sweat drop down her forehead as the hat was placed on her head. “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat called out.

“Myrddin, Freya!” As Freya walked up, she could hear whispers break out. She rolled her eyes and sat on the stool.

“My, my what have we here? An Asgardian disguised as a Midgardian?” the hat whispered in her ear.

Freya turned to stone. “You breathe a word of this to anyone and I’ll end you,” she said, her voice lower than a whisper.

“I believe it…Your Highness,” the hat intoned. “Now…where to put you…hmm…brilliant mind, bravery to boot…you have qualities valued in all four houses…hmm…better be GRYFFINDOR!”

Freya got down from the stool and went to join Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Lily beamed and hugged her friend. Freya hugged her back and they watched as their fellow students were sorted into different houses.

James, Remus, and Peter came and joined them while Lily’s friend, Severus Snape, ended up in Slytherin. “The hat took a while with you, Freya. Everything okay?” Sirius asked.

Freya smiled. “Everything’s just fine,” she answered. She looked around the Great Hall before her eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore. He got to his feet and clapped his hands three times. The students fell silent and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

“I know we are all quite hungry, so I shall keep my speech short for now: Welcome to a new year and now, tuck in!” Food appeared on the tables and Freya thought the smell rivaled that of a feast from her previous life.

Freya got a little bit of everything and put it on her plate, smiling as she sipped her Pumpkin juice. “That has an…interesting taste,” she said, looking at her cup.

Lily nodded, wrinkling her nose. “I think it’s an acquired taste.”

“Pumpkin juice is a staple in the wizarding world,” James told them.

“Well I think I’d prefer apple or orange juice,” Lily commented.

“I think I’d prefer the same thing,” Freya agreed.

“You were raised in the wizarding world! How can you not like pumpkin juice?!” Sirius asked, as if not liking Pumpkin juice was a grave sin.

“Freya can like whatever she wants,” Lily stated, glaring slightly at the boys.

Freya smiled at Lily. “Thanks.”

“We have to stick together,” was all Lily replied, a smile curving her rose red lips. Freya grinned and dug into her dinner.


	3. Truths and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Freya have a heart to heart

It was a week into the term and Freya had just strolled into the Great Hall with her book bag when she heard Lily yelling at James. In the week since they had been there, James and Sirius had gotten on Lily’s bad side and continued to stay there. She came up beside Lily and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “Lily what happened?” she asked.

“These two idiots played a prank on Sev!” she snapped.

Freya raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Lily, who gave her a shameful look. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“That’s better. Now, take a breath and tell me what’s going on,” she told her gently.

The redhead’s face started to match her hair. “They played another prank on Sev and it was worse than the last one! Last time they changed his hair color, fairly harmless, this time they had him screeching like a bird! I’m tired of it!”

Freya looked over at the two boys. “Is this true?”

“It was just for fun,” Sirius protested.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. “I imagine you thought it was fun. Consider, for a second, that you were on the receiving end of that. How would you feel?” the boys scowled heavily at her. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just playing devil’s advocate.” She turned to Lily and the girls sat down to eat breakfast just as the owls came soaring in with the morning’s mail.

Freya subscribed to the Daily Prophet, though it seemed like a waste of time. She unrolled the paper after paying the owl and felt her heart stutter in her chest. “Oh dear,” she murmured.

“What is it?” Lily leaned over to look at the headline.

Auror Disappears blazed across the top of the paper. “There’s been another disappearance,” Freya murmured. “The Ministry doesn’t know who yet, but the Minister is blaming it on this up and coming chap named Voldemort.”

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, his neat, black brows knitting together in confusion.

“There’s been another disappearance,” Lily answered, swallowing hard.

“That’s not good,” Sirius murmured.

“No, the Minister is attributing this disappearance to this character named Voldemort,” Freya replied absently as she read the article more thoroughly.

James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, a little lump of a boy with watery blue eyes named Peter Pettigrew, and Lily scanned the hall as other students began whispering about the disappearance. The tension in the air was palpable, thick enough to cut with a steak knife. The rustling of paper drew their attention as Freya put the paper away. “No use worrying about it. There’s nothing we can do, we’re just first years.”

“You can be a bit too mature sometimes,” James told her. Freya simply raised an eyebrow and went back to her breakfast.

Freya and Lily were nearly finished with their breakfasts when a third year Ravenclaw came up to Freya. “You’re Freya Myrrdin aren’t you?”

“Yes, who wants to know?” she answered.

“I’m Morgan Charleston of the London Charlestons. We should be friends,” the Ravenclaw answered.

“No thank you,” Freya answered.

The third year looked baffled. “You don’t want to be friends? Why?”

Lily ducked her head to hide her smile. “Because you’re what the muggles would call a ‘social climber’. You want to be friends with those whose names are more important than your own. I will not be part of that. My parents raised me to judge someone based on their character, not based on their name. Good day,” Freya dipped her head politely and walked out of the Great Hall with Lily next to her.

The girls arrived in Potions with Slytherin and their instructor, Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, and Freya could tell almost immediately that he would want to know her. She had heard plenty of rumors about Slughorn, some she didn’t like. She took her seat and as he called roll, each person raised their hand. When he came to her name, his eyes glittered as he looked at her. Freya felt chills go up her back. She didn’t like that look in the least. “The Heiress to the Myrrdin line. You’re quite special, aren’t you dear?”

“No more special than your average first year,” she answered blithely. Slughorn seemed befuddled before continuing with roll call.

That night, they were looking up at the constellations in Astronomy class and Freya felt her heart clench when she saw some constellations from Asgard. She missed her family dearly. “Professor, these constellations are not our own,” Lily called out.

“What?” Professor Lyra Sterling walked over and looked up at the constellations through the telescope. “Oh my stars…everyone, the constellations we’re seeing are from another realm, The Realm Eternal – Asgard,” she told her students. “This is a rare treat! The Asgardian Gods must be looking at Earth.”

Freya continued noting the location of the constellations, though she didn’t put names to them. She sighed and her lips curled up slightly. “Something wrong, Miss Myrrdin?” Professor Sterling asked.

“No, just admiring the stars,” she answered softly.

“The Asgardian constellations are quite magnificent,” Professor Sterling agreed, smiling.

Lily looked at her best friend. “It’s more than that,” she whispered.

Freya looked at her and Lily felt as if she was looking into eyes that were nearly thousand years old. “Later,” she murmured. Lily nodded and went back to her work.

When they got back to their dorm, Lily and Freya sat on Freya’s bed. The blond pulled the curtains and put up a silencing charm. “My name is not Freya Myrrdin, it is, in fact, Freya Odindottir. I came to Midgard, found the Myrrdins, and implanted memories of her pregnancy and my birth. Then I cast a spell and regressed my age down to that of a two-month-old child. As I grew older, I slowly regained my memories. To the magical world here on Midgard I am Freya Myrrdin. To Asgard, I am Princess Freya Odindottir. You cannot tell anyone, Lily, who I really am. It would be…not good,” Freya murmured.

Lily hugged her friend tightly. “I won’t tell a soul,” she whispered.

“Excellent. You are a true friend, Lily,” Freya whispered. “Now time for bed.” Lily crawled into her own bed and the girls drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Freya walked into the Great Hall with Lily next to her when Lily’s friend Severus Snape walked over to them. “Hello,” he greeted quietly.

Freya smiled. “Hello, Severus, if I may call you that.”

Severus smiled slightly at her. “You may,” he replied. “I know we can’t sit together, but maybe we can meet in the library to study?” His eyes were bright in a way that reminded Freya greatly of Loki and made her heart ache for her brother.

“Sounds good to me,” Lily replied.

The two girls went to the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius were scowling. “You can’t associate with him.”

Freya’s eyebrow ticked up. “Why ever not?”

“He’s a Slytherin!” Sirius protested.

Freya turned her blue eyes to him and Sirius didn’t notice the warning. “And?”

“And we’re a better house than those slimy snakes, especially snivellus!”

“Judging someone based on a house association is a ridiculous notion! Your family doesn’t have the greatest history does it? But here you are in Gryffindor House because you broke the mold they cast. How can you pigeon hole someone in the same way?” she inquired, her eyes narrow.

“Don’t turn this around on me!” he bellowed at her. “He’s nothing but a slimy Slytherin, studying magic all the time like some kind of freak!”

Freya’s temper snapped and anyone within a ten-foot radius could feel the distinct icy cold in the air, like winter was here early and invading the castle. “Don’t you speak to me again, Sirius Orien Black, until you learn to keep a CIVIL TONGUE IN THAT FAT, PREJUDICIAL HEAD OF YOURS!” Freya got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, Lily rushing to catch up with her friend. Both girls knew things had irrevocably changed between them and the boys they considered friends.

During their free period, they went to the Hogwarts library and found a table to sit at to start on their homework. Lily took out their Charms work and Freya took out their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. There was a light thud as someone dropped into a seat and they looked up to see Severus Snape sitting there. “Hi,” he greeted smiling.

“Hi,” the girls greeted, smiling back.

Severus cracked a small smile. “I saw your argument with the Black heir…sorry about that,” he murmured.

“It’s not you, Sev, it’s that fat headed moron,” Freya answered, glowering at the memory. “Let’s not think about them. Let’s focus on our homework.”

“Good enough for me,” Severus said, grinning. They turned their attention to their homework and soon enough, Sirius Black was driven from their minds.

Asgard

Queen Frigga went out to the Observatory to look out at the nine realms with Heimdall, as had become her ritual. “My Queen,” he greeted somberly.

Nothing had been the same since Freya’s disappearance. The world seemed less…colorful, without her daughter in it. “Heimdall,” she greeted quietly, dipping her head to the Gatekeeper. “How fare the Nine Realms?”

“All is quiet, Your Majesty, but there is something rising on Midgard. I fear a darkness is coming that has the potential to swallow that realm whole and undo everything good about it,” he confided.

“What is rising, Heimdall?” she asked softly.

“A dark Seidr who has given himself the name Voldemort. He will bring darkness to the realm. If he discovers that the myths he seeks are true, there may be nothing to stop him from attempting to take the other realms.”

Frigga felt a chill encase her bones. “He is that powerful?”

“He has the potential to be that powerful, but it is dark, evil magic he uses, nothing like you or Prince Loki or…” he trailed off, looking down at his feet in sadness.

“Or Princess Freya, it’s alright to say her name. She will come back to us, I can feel it,” Frigga murmured.

Heimdall nodded. “Of course, My Queen.” He sobered. “But you are correct, it is nothing like the magic the three of you use. It is perverted and warped into something else. As we speak, he draws followers like bees to honey. He seduces them with rhetoric they appreciate, seeing as how they are pure of magical blood.”

Frigga gnawed on her lower lip. “Keep me updated, Heimdall. I wish to know what this Voldemort does. If we feel he is going to be endangering all the Nine Realms, we will move against him.”

“As you wish, Allmother.” The gatekeeper bowed to the Queen and she left the observatory, her mind whirling at the thought of Midgard descending into chaos.


	4. Strengthening Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya gets some new friends and an interesting surprise.

Their First year came to a close and Freya and Lily came in top of their class with James, Sirius, and Remus tied for second. Tensions between the five first years had been so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. No one wanted to get near them for fear of being sucked onto one side or the other.

Freya was packed and ready go to, waiting for Lily to come down from the dorms when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came down the stairs. “Myrrdin,” Sirius greeted.

“Black.” She didn’t lift her eyes from her Runes book.

“Whatcha got there, Myrrdin?” James asked, trying to take the book from her. She kept an iron grip on it and when her eyes came up, James fought down the jittery nervousness that rose within him.

“Kindly release my book,” she answered serenely, though her eyes were anything but serene.

“Fine, I didn’t want to see it anyway,” James covered up.

Freya raised an eyebrow before turning back to her book. “What language is that in?” Remus asked curiously.

“Norse. My mother’s family traces back to ancient times when they worshipped the Norse Mythos, such as Odin, Father of the Gods; Frigga, Mother of Thor and Loki; Thor God of Thunder and lightning; Loki, God of Magic and Chaos; Sif, the Goddess of War; and Freya, the Goddess of Fertility and Wisdom,” she answered. “When we pick electives for our third year, I’ll be selecting Ancient Runes so I can learn more about my mother’s ancestry.”

“I didn’t know you could speak another language,” Remus stated quietly.

“I can speak several as my parents thought it would engender compassion and empathy for other cultures,” Freya replied, turning the page.

Sirius wrinkled his nose and turned to his best friend. “Jamie boy, when we come back in September, we’re going to try summoning Loki again.”

Freya’s head flew up and Remus tilted his head, thinking it peculiar. “You’re going to try summoning up the Norse God of Chaos and Magic? Do you know how dangerous that could be?” she asked, outraged.

“We weren’t talking to you, Myrrdin,” Sirius sneered.

Freya’s eyes narrowed and, to Remus’s great surprise, the wolf inside him wanted to get away from the first year. “Fine,” she hissed, getting to her feet. Lily reached her and the two first years made their way down to the Great Hall.

“Good going,” Remus complimented sarcastically.

Freya and Lily boarded the train and sat with two of their fellow Gryffindors, Frank Longbottom and Alice Fawley along with Severus Snape. “I hope we can all get together over the summer,” Freya said, smiling.

“I would like that,” Alice agreed, beaming.

“Me too,” Frank agreed.

“We could gather at my place,” Lily offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Severus replied. “Plus, there’s a park near by.”

“Let’s all talk to our parents and we’ll send all owls to Lily,” Freya suggested.

The First years grinned and settled down for the trip back.

Arriving at Kings Cross Station, they disembarked the train and separated to find their parents. Freya smiled as she came up to hers. “Hello,” she greeted, hugging them.

“Did you have a good year?” Morgana asked, smiling at her daughter.

“An excellent year,” she agreed.

“Make friends?” Geoffrey asked.

Freya beamed as she found her friends among the crowd. “Four of the best friends.”

Morgana hugged her daughter. “That’s great, sweetheart.”

Frank, Alice, Lily, and Severus walked over with their parents. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Myrrdin,” Lily greeted respectfully.

“Mum, Dad, this is Lily Evans and my other friends, Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Fawley.”

“Lovely to meet Freya’s friends,” Morgana greeted.

Frank smiled. “These are my parents, Lord Richard and Lady Augusta Longbottom,” he introduced.

“Lord and Lady Longbottom,” Geoffrey greeted, bowing at the waist a little.

Alice smiled. “My parents Lord Marcus and Lady Beatrice Fawley.” They nodded to each other.

“My parents Mr. Carl and Mrs. Rose Evans,” Lily introduced, beaming at her parents.

“Hello all,” Carl greeted, smiling.

Severus looked at his friends. “This is my mother, Mrs. Eileen Snape.”

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Snape,” Freya greeted, smiling at the woman.

“And to meet all of you,” she greeted, inclining her head.

“It’s so nice that our children are friends,” Lady Fawley said, smiling.

Morgana stroked her daughter’s hair. “I couldn’t agree more, Lady Fawley.”

Lily bit her lower lip and Freya cleared her throat. “We thought we might get together over summer, maybe work on homework.”

“That is an excellent idea,” Lady Longbottom agreed.

“It will do them good to have friends,” Rose agreed.

The friends parted ways with plans to meet up in a week after spending times with their families.

That evening, Freya was getting ready for bed when she bit her lower lip. She went to her window and looked up at the stars. “I miss you all, Mother, Father, Loki, Thor. I’m sorry…but I had to do this.” She crawled into bed and her eyes slid shut.

(Three and a half months later)

It was September 21, the Autumn Equinox, and the term at Hogwarts had resumed. Freya was three weeks into her second year and her stomach was twisting with nervousness. She was currently studying with Lily, Frank, and Alice when she felt it. An ancient magic was pulsating throughout the castle. “Oh no,” she whispered.

“Freya?” Alice tilted her head sideways, “what is it?”

Freya’s eyes seemed to glaze over. “Forn fróðleikr,” (Ancient magic) she intoned.

Freya got up and rushed out of the common room. She rushed to the Astronomy Tower and began climbing the stairs when she felt the atmosphere thicken. “Norns, he’s coming,” she whispered.

Freya moved faster, climbing the stairs two at a time. She got to the door just as she heard her brother come through.

Loki glanced at the four adolescents in front of him and arched an eyebrow. “What, exactly, are you doing?” he asked enunciating each word.

James got to his feet. “Great Loki, we su-” The door burst open and Freya froze when she saw her brother.

Loki looked at the adolescent and froze. “Freya,” he breathed.

Freya swallowed hard and bit her lower lip. “Hello, Loki,” she greeted.

Loki broke through the summoning circle and pulled his sister into a hug. Freya closed her eyes and hugged him back, soaking in the feeling of being back in his arms. “We have been searching all the nine realms and it is here you reside, on Midgard.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave, brother, but my soul was dying,” Freya whispered, her eyes begging him to understand. “I was being smothered by overprotectiveness. I know you all want to keep me safe, but I beg of you, don’t make me leave. I have friends, I’m learning Midgardian magic.”

Loki looked at his sister and kissed her forehead. “You know your secret shall remain safe with me, Sister.” The siblings turned toward James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Loki’s eyes narrowed and crackled with energy. “You four, however, are a risk.”

“Freya, your Asgardian?” Remus asked.

Freya’s eyes dropped the innocence of a 12 year old and took on those of her true age. “Yes, but due to certain…issues…on Asgard, I came to Midgard to have some different experiences. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can trust you four with this secret,” she whispered.

“Worry not, sister, I shall take care of it,” Loki replied. Freya nodded and left the Astronomy Tower. Loki’s hands glowed. “When you wake, you shall think you failed to summon me and will remember none of this.” He waved his hand and all four boys passed out.

The next morning, Freya went to the common room with Lily and found the four boys sitting in front of the fireplace. “I can’t believe the summoning failed. Again. I was sure we had it right this time,” Sirius whined.

“We’ll get it right sometime,” James assured his best friend. He glanced up as Freya and Lily walked by. “Myrrdin, Evans.”

“Potter,” the girls replied.

Freya turned to Lily in the empty corridor and let her shoulders slump. “That was close…too close.”

Lily nodded. “Definitely too close,” she agreed. The girls regrouped and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	5. Some "Sirius" Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Loki, one with Sirius, and another with her Friends :)

It was the end of their fourth year and for the past two – nearly three – years, Freya had been meeting with Loki in secret and talking to him about all she learned at Hogwarts. He told her about his and Thor’s adventures with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three and their parents. It always left Freya feeling a little home sick and missing them even more desperately. “You know you can end this any time you want,” Loki informed her one evening, a few days before her final exams at Hogwarts.

“And have Father lock me up again?” Freya shook her head. “In any case, I’m perfectly fine here and I have a lot of friends. I’m even discovering myself.”

“Meanwhile a war is building,” Loki grumbled.

“Voldemort is definitely someone to watch,” Freya agreed quietly.

Loki sighed and leaned forward, pressing his cool lips to her forehead. “Promise me you will stay safe.”

“I can’t make any promises, but while I’m at school, I will make an effort to stay out of trouble,” she answered.

Loki gave her an exasperated look. “That is good enough, I suppose.” He kissed her forehead softly and took his leave shortly after that. Freya stood there for a moment before turning on her heel and walking back to her common room.

Currently, Freya was outside and felt good about her exams. She was sitting with Lily, Alice, and Frank on the school grounds near the shore of the Black Lake. The sun was beaming, treating Hogwarts and it’s students to some much needed sunshine and warm weather. The giant squid’s tentacles were circling lazily on top of the water as it enjoyed the sunshine as well. 

Freya glanced around and felt something rise within her when she saw Sirius flirting with another girl. Her eyes narrowed and in all her focus, didn’t see her friends trading glances. “Something wrong, Rey?” Alice inquired innocently.

“Don’t act all innocent,” Freya grumbled.

“It’s not our fault you have a crush on Sirius Black,” Frank pointed out rather unhelpfully.

Freya scowled heavily. “You’re not helping.”

“I don’t think I meant to be,” he answered glibly.

Freya smacked him on the arm and Lily rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t stop him from being a right jerk either.”

“It’s not like he knows, thank god,” Freya muttered.

“Who doesn’t knows what?” Remus asked, causing the girls to scream and Frank to jump.

“God, Remus, don’t sneak up on us!” Lily gasped, clutching her chest.

“Who doesn’t know what?” Remus repeated.

“It’s nothing, forget I said anything,” Freya answered, looking at him.

Remus looked at her. “I wanted to talk to you, Freya, may I?”

“Sure,” Freya got to her feet. “Ladies, gentleman, I will be back. I’m just going to walk round the lake with Remus.”

Remus led the way and Freya felt her stomach clench. Somehow, she knew what this was about and it made her nervous. Remus paused, out of earshot of anyone and turned to look at the young woman who had come in at the top of their class each year since their first year. “Freya, I have something I wish to speak to you about.”

“Oh?” she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I know that you’re not exactly…human,” he began. “In fact, I believe you’re, what’s the term? Oh yes, Asgardian. Princess Freya to be exact.” He showed her the book he found and her portrait within.

Freya looked at her older self and then at Remus. “And you know this is me how?”

“The resemblance for one. It is uncanny how much you look like her. If I were running away, I’d de-age myself too,” he mused.

Freya looked him in the eye, some of her power leaking through to her fellow Gryffindor. “Tell no one of this.”

“I won’t,” he promised. “So you’re really an Asgardian?”

“Yes, I am. I was living in a gilded cage, couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without my brothers or Lady Sif and the Warriors Three so I planned it meticulously and ran away while simultaneously hiding myself from Heimdall, the Gatekeeper,” she answered.

“That sounds awful,” Remus murmured, closing the book.

“It definitely wouldn’t qualify as fun,” she agreed. Her eyes twinkled as her mind changed to something less depressing. “You four would get on with Loki like a house on fire. But if you ever attempt summoning him again, I shall thwart you using Asgardian magic.”

Remus’s cornflower blue eyes widened. “I will do everything I can to prevent them from trying to summon him again.”

“Good.” Freya nodded and went back to her friends.

Remus let out a breath and went back to James, Peter, and Sirius. Sirius looked up at him as he approached. “What did you need to talk to Myrrdin about?”

“Something I found on Norse Mythology that has to do with runes,” Remus answered.

Sirius scowled. “Why would you go to her?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Because she’s the best in Ancient Runes,” he answered slowly. “Something wrong, Sirius?”

“No, not at all,” he huffed. He looked over at the blond teen they had been talking about and watched her speaking animatedly and with her hands to her friends. He got to his feet. “I have a question for her myself.”

“Sirius, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Remus began.

“I’m just going to talk to her Remy,” Sirius replied. Then he walked over, shoving his hands through his jaw length, wavy black hair.

Freya looked up and felt her heart start racing like a herd of centaurs when she saw Sirius making his way over to them. She got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. He stopped in front of her. “Myrrdin.”

“Black. How can I help you?” she asked.

“I wanted to ask you something,” he answered, standing within two feet of her.

“Ask away,” she replied.

Sirius moved closer, scant inches between them. Around them, everyone could feel a static energy building between the two. “May I owl you this summer? Maybe we can get together and study at some point.”

Freya cleared the lump from her throat and nodded. “Yes, that would be fine,” she answered.

“Ace!” Sirius grinned and before Freya could stop him, he leaned forward and pressed a chase kiss to her lips before he dashed off.

Freya raised a hand to her lips and felt as if they were on fire. “What the hell was that?” she breathed.

“Sirius Black just kissed you, that’s what that was,” Lily answered, giggling.

“Oh no,” Freya groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked.

Freya gave her a look and realization dawned on the Fourth Year. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Freya nodded.

Alice and Frank looked between the two. “Can someone explain to the rest of the class?” he asked.

Freya looked around furtively before casting the muffliato charm around them. “Can you two keep a secret?”

“Absolutely! Are you going to finally tell us what you and Lily have known just between the two of you since our first year?” Alice asked, beaming.

“My name here on Midgard is Freya Myrrdin, but I was not originally born here. My name is Freya Odindottir and I am an Aesir of Asgard. My father is Odin Allfather, my mother Frigga Allmother, and my brothers are Thor and Loki, gods of Thunder and Chaos respectively. I have been meeting with Loki since Potter, Black, and their merry band of cohorts summoned Loki in our second year. It would not surprise me if my brother was watching and saw Black kiss me,” Freya told them.

“Whoa, you’re an Asgardian?” Alice asked. She smacked Freya’s arm. “No wonder you beat us all in every class!”

Freya sighed. “That’s not the point, Alice. The point is that I have been speaking with Loki since the Marauders summoned him. We both agreed that it would be too dangerous for them to know that they successfully summoned him so we wiped their memories of it and put in place fake memories that their summoning failed. When Loki finds out that he kissed me, it’s game over for Sirius!” She flopped back and sighed, staring up at the cornflower blue sky. “I sometimes hate having an over protective brother knowing where I am.”

“It won’t be that bad, Rey, I think you’re overreacting,” Alice assured her friend.

Freya snorted. “I don’t.”

“Well, you are the expert on Loki and Thor,” Frank quipped. Freya looked at him, bewildered, before Lily started giggling. Her lips twitched and soon, the four of them were full-blown laughing.


End file.
